


Grumpy Carmilla in a Rainbow Shirt (One Shot)

by NegovanmanTrash



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, carmillaseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegovanmanTrash/pseuds/NegovanmanTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is not too pleased about going to a pride walk with Laura. However, it turned out quite differently than she thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Carmilla in a Rainbow Shirt (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I am soo excited about this one. I know it may be full of fluff and very smutty but I think I like how it develops. I don't know, though.

“Laura, I am _not_ going to wear a rainbow shirt. I never did and I never will.” Carmilla said in a subtle but clearly pissed voice. Throwing the ball of colourful fabric to the floor

“You don’t have to, Carm,” Laura said, clearly disappointed but trying her best not to show it. She picked the shirt from the floor, folding it neatly (although it already had too many creases to be put back in the drawer without ironing it first) and placed it on the bed. “You never _have_ to do anything. You usually do things because it’s me asking.” She smiled at her girlfriend, knowing that yes, she would ultimately wear the shirt, just to see Laura happy.

“Fine,” Carmilla muttered to herself, picking the shirt up and pulling it over her head. She tied a knot at the front of the shirt, allowing it to rise well above the hem of her shorts. The girl was right. No one ever forced her to do anything but when it was Laura who wanted something from her, she gave in. She examined herself in the full-body mirror by the dresser, far from pleased by the idea that people would actually have to see her in it. But then again, she was wearing black shorts and evidently, black complimented any colour. She pulled her hair out of her face and into a very messy bun and slid red lipstick over her lips. The vampire smirked at her reflection in the mirror, feeling a microscopic fraction better than before. It was better than nothing, though.

Laura, in a matching rainbow shirt hugged Carmilla from behind, planting a hard kiss against her left cheek and leaving a bright and vibrant red mark on Carmilla’s face.

“Oops,” she whispered in the vampire’s ear, twisting her words seductively. “Guess you’ll have to leave it there now.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that, Creampuff. I didn’t even think about wiping it off.” Carmilla lifted her head and closed her eyes, giving Laura access to her neck. The girl sucked at the skin where her pulse was supposed to be, leaving a purple mark growing in size and definition by the second.

“Can’t remove that either,” Laura giggled, hugging the vampire tighter before letting go.

Carmilla bit her bottom lip, thinking about putting her hair down to cover the mark but then decided not to. She wanted people to see what her girl did to her.

She spun on her heal, grabbed Laura by the waist and pinned her against the wall. She kissed and bit at the girl’s neck, getting back a faint moan from Laura. “Do you mind being ten minutes late?” She whispered against the heat of Laura’s neck. Laura started to pull away, a smile growing on her face. “I can make it five if you want.” Carmilla pressed soft kisses on Laura’s jaw, up to her chin and finally, her lips.

“Carm, I have an idea,” Laura said with an excited grin on her face. The vampire lifted the girl while Laura wrapped her legs around Carmilla’s waist. Carmilla let their bodies fall on the bed, a surprised gasp escaping Laura’s lips.

“What’s the idea, Cupcake?” Carmilla said, already tugging at the girl’s shirt.

“No, Carm,” the girl said, still smiling. “My idea is that we go now and leave earlier. What do you think?”

The vampire paused, briefly looking at the lipstick smudges all over Laura’s face and neck. “What if by then I’m no longer in the mood?”

Laura laughed giddily, gently pushing Carmilla off of her. “When aren’t you in the mood for sex, Carm?” She started stuffing keys and money into her tiny purse, ignoring the still hopeful vampire on the bed.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Carmilla sighed. “If it were up to me, I would just ditch the whole event.”

“Funny, Carm,” Laura said, giving Carmilla her back. “Pride walks are a fun thing to do. I bet you’ll tell me you enjoyed it when we get home later.”

“By that time, I’d be enjoying you, though.” Carmilla stood, redid her lipstick and slid her hands in the pockets, waiting for the beautiful human in front of her. “And if I were you, I’d wash my face.”

Laura glanced at the mirror and touched her cheek, feeling the sticky red texture on her forefinger. “I guess you’re right.” She hurriedly slipped inside the bathroom and opened the tap. “Don’t forget the flags, Carm!” She said with a muffled voice.

Carmilla’s eyes widened with disgust and alarm. “You bought… _flags_?”

***

Laura happily walked after the crowd with two flags in one hand and Carmilla’s hand in the other, dragging the displeased and disappointed girl behind her. The sky had already started to grow darker, sending whoever-planned-this-fucked-up thoughts through Laura’s head.

“For a vampire with superhuman strength, I thought you’d take a little walk as a piece of cake,” Laura commented.

“You’re right. Walks are the real killers for vampires, cutie,” the vampire spat sarcastically. When Laura did not return with a reaction, she continued. “I’m not tired. I just really do not want to be here.”

“You don’t?” Laura stopped walking and turned to face Carmilla.

“Not really, I guess you already knew that, though.” Carmilla rolled her eyes, triggering Laura to pull her faster until they reached an alley.

“Laura, I think you missed the direction of the crowd by a few solid metres,” the vampire grumbled but at the same instant, she did not pull Laura back to the crowd, she followed without questioning.

Walking further into the dimness of the alley, Carmilla could see a flashing ‘BAR’ sign above a wooden door, a destination Laura was actually moving towards. Laura dropped the flags just outside the door and fished for a ten-dollar bill from her bag. They pushed the door open and welcomed the loud music which flooded out of the place, along with the sharp smell of sweat emerging from all the bodies dancing and grinding against each other to the music. Laura pulled her towards the restrooms behind the bar, placing the bill in the bartender’s hand before he could stop them.

When inside the little unisex restroom, Laura locked the door and pushed Carmilla against the wall, biting and sucking at her neck.

“Well well,” Carmilla said, trying hard to suppress a moan. “I did not expect _this_ to happen.”

“Shut up, Carm.” Laura spat before pulling Carmilla’s shirt over her head. She unbuttoned the shorts she was wearing which seemed to cling to her skin as she tried to remove them. Carmilla intervened, taking them off in one swift movement. Laura proceeded to remove the vampire’s black panties, throwing them onto the floor, next to the growing pile of clothing. She knelt in front of the vampire, lifting a leg above her shoulder, giving her enough access to Carmilla’s core.

She flicked her tongue over Carmilla’s sex, eliciting a well-defined moan from the vampire. She loved the sounds Carmilla made when she went down on her. She started licking and sucking at Carmilla’s core faster, teasing her sex with her fingers before putting two digits inside of her.

Carmilla grabbed at Laura’s hair, pulling her closer to her, indirectly telling her that she wanted more and she wanted it now. Laura grinned, realising what the vampire wanted. She put another finger inside her and started quickening her pace. Her mouth still on the vampire’s sex, she lifted her free hand and played with Carmilla’s breasts and hard nipples, obtaining louder and longer moans.

Laura’s wrist hurt but she didn’t stop. She wanted the vampire to come undone all over her hands so she never actually thought about stopping, not when she was so close. Carmilla grinded her hips in rhythm to Laura’s fingers until she let out a moan unlike the prior ones. This moan wasn’t one indicating a build-up, it was defining a climax. Laura felt Carmilla’s walls clench around her fingers as she rode out her orgasm, dripping all over Laura’s fingers.

When Carmilla’s breathing steadied, Laura slid from under Carmilla’s leg and washed her hands. The vampire, however, was clearly spent and did not move.

“That was one hell of a fuck,” the vampire commented, leaning her head against the wall behind her and closing her eyes, hoping to get her coordination back.

“If you don’t’ hurry up, we’ll miss the crowd.” Laura handed Carmilla’s clothes back to her and placed a small peck on Carmilla’s lips. “And if we miss the crowd, you can forget my fingers tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it?? Comment below and leave me some feedback, good or bad, i don't care. As long as I know if I'm doing something that pleases the senses, it's great criticism!  
> Thanks,  
> NT.


End file.
